


How To: Outlast Halloween Special

by QuestionableGentleman



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Creampie, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Size Kink, we really need a better word for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableGentleman/pseuds/QuestionableGentleman
Summary: Joel gets lost in the asylum during the filming of How To: Outlast Halloween Special, and Adam comes to find him.





	How To: Outlast Halloween Special

Joel wasn’t really sure how he’d gotten separated from Adam and the camera crew, but he  _ really _ didn’t like being alone wandering around a supposedly haunted asylum. He had  _ just _ been looking for the exit so he could go grab something from the car, and now he wasn’t sure how he had ended up on the second floor. Had they been set up on the upper floor? Joel did not think so. 

“Adam!? Blaine!? Where the fuck are you guys?” Had they moved the computers and the desk somewhere to fuck with him? 

Joel sighed, stopping as he came to another stairwell. Ok, downstairs was probably more likely. As he moved to take a step down the stairs, suddenly he was being grabbed. Joel yelled as he was dragged into one of the small patient rooms to one side. He kicked and hit blindly at the person holding him. 

“Joel! Joel, fucking stop that!” Adam’s strong hands gripped Joel’s wrists. “It’s me!” 

Joel went limp, huffing. “Adam! Why did you do that?!” His voice cracked a bit. “I almost fell down the stairs! Don’t sneak up on people like that! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” 

Adam put a hand over Joel’s mouth, abruptly cutting off his stream of thought. “Shush. You were gone too long, and Blaine and I came looking for you, dude.” 

Joel huffed against Adam’s hand and tried to pull away from him, but suddenly, Adam was backing him up against a wall, trapping him there. He finally pulled his hand away from Joel’s mouth, swiftly replacing it with his own lips, kissing his boyfriend deeply. 

Joel let out a surprised, muffled noise. It might have been a word, but with Joel it was always hard to tell. He pushed Adam back, breathing heavily. “Adam! No! I’m already on the edge of having a heart attack! You can’t just sneak up on someone in a dark, abandoned asylum, pull him into a room and start kissing him!” 

Adam just laughed, pressing up against Joel, pinning him with his own body, one of his strong thighs pushing between Joel’s legs. “I’m gonna do a lot more than kissing you, Joel.” 

“Adam- No no no no no. There is  _ no _ way we’re having sex here. No wa-AY!” Joel’s voice jumped to a yelp as Adam rolled their hips together, his large hands groping Joel’s ass. 

“Aw, come on, Joel. Do you really want to give up me fucking you in favor of going to play more creepy Outlast?” There was a hand fondling Joel through his pants and it was suddenly  _ really  _ hard to say no. Rough, bearded kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck didn’t help the situation either. 

“Fuck. Adam. You’re going to kill me. So fucking horny all the fucking time. You’re going to  _ sex _ me to death. And- and if Blaine catches us,  _ I’m _ going to kill  _ you _ .” 

The bigger man laughed, nipping Joel’s neck. Joel yelped as he was spun around to face the wall, and braced himself. He was about to speak again- reprimand his younger lover, when his neck was assaulted again with little bites and kisses. All he could get out was a wobbly moan as Adam yanked his pants down to his thighs, a warm hand starting to stroke his cock, working him to hardness. 

Adam loved being able to make Joel speechless. He rolled his own hips forward against Joel’s ass, groaning softly as he laved kisses on his neck. Only when he had Joel fully hard did Adam pull his hand away, fishing something out of his pocket. 

“Hey! What?!” Joel tried to twist around, cheeks red. “You can’t get a guy all worked up and not- aah!” 

Adam laughed as he pushed a slick finger into his boyfriend, cutting off his words and loving the little cry that followed. “Mm… don’t worry. I’ll get you off.” 

Joel huffed, letting his head fall forward against the wall. “You- you better. Fuck! Who carries lube around with them to an asylum!?” 

“You’re glad I have it.” Adam nipped Joel’s neck again, then his shoulder. “Last time we even  _ tried _ to do anything without it, you bitched and moaned and limped for weeks, and I didn’t even get more than a finger in you.” He pressed a second finger into Joel to make his point. 

Joel groaned, hips rolling back against Adam’s hand, desperately wanting more. “Fuck- nnhh.. Still. You’re a freak. I can’t- mmhh- fucking believe you talked me into this.” 

Adam grinned, kissing along the length of Joel’s neck, rubbing his beard against him, wanting to see that skin hot and red with beard burn once they got back into the light. He worked his boyfriend open with two, then three fingers, shifting around to find his prostate. He knew he’d found it when Joel cried out, fingers digging into the old paint on the wall. 

“Gonna fuck you now, Joel.” Adam dragged his fingers out slowly, teasing his older lover just a little. 

“Do it. Fucking, do it now.” Joel wanted it too badly now to give a fuck where they were, spreading his legs as far as his pants would let him. He heard Adam undoing his fly and braced himself, panting softly. 

Adam had to force himself to go slow as he pushed inside of his boyfriend, holding his hips. He let out a rough groan as he seated himself fully, hips flush against Joel’s ass. “Goddamn…” 

Joel whimpered, strained, legs shaking and threatening to give out under him at the ache, as well as the fiery pleasure shooting up through him. Adam had the biggest dick Joel had ever seen, let alone had inside of him. The first time they’d fucked, Joel had bet, and lost, money on the fact he wouldn’t be able to take it. Even now, after a year of being together, unless Adam spent an hour working him open, it still ached. Joel  _ loved _ it. 

“C’mon. C’mon and fuck me,” he panted out, hips bucking back as Adam paused. 

Adam, for once, did exactly as Joel asked, starting a harsh pace, hands falling on Joel’s hips. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he growled into the older man’s ear, letting one of his hands slide forward, slipping down to stroke Joel’s aching cock in time with his deep thrusts. 

“You- you’re just... fuck… too fucking huge… goddamn… beast.” Joel’s words came out in shaky huffs as Adam’s cock assaulted his sweet spot and his hand teased him closer to climax. 

Neither could find words after that, just deep groans from Adam as he resumed his assault on Joel’s neck, wanting to leave him marked, and whines and moans from Joel as he melted against the wall, body trembling under the onslaught of pleasure. 

Adam came first, thrusting harder into Joel for a few quick moments before spilling deep inside of him with a low groan of his name. Slowly, he pulled out, and Joel shuddered, feeling come dripping down his inner thighs. 

“Hey!” Joel started to protest, but it quickly melted away to a moan when Adam dropped to his knees behind him, and Joel felt a hot tongue run a slow stripe over his well-used, sensitive entrance. 

Adam chuckled, breath hot against Joel’s oversensitized skin. He dove back in, taking Joel apart on his tongue, his hand resuming it’s place stroking his cock. Joel didn’t last more than a minute with Adam eating him out, both his tongue and the rough brush of beard on his thighs had him spilling over his boyfriend’s hand and the wall. 

Slowly, shakily, Joel turned around, nearly collapsing back as he braced himself on the wall. Adam stood, grinning as he wiped his mouth and looked Joel over. 

“Adam- You’re a freak. I have- I have beard burn on my neck, and my thighs, and my ass,” Joel said when finally caught his breath. 

“And we still have to go finish filming Outlast.” 

“I am  _ never _ letting you fuck me again.” Joel slowly pulled his pants up, wincing a little as the denim brushed against his reddened skin. 

“You say that pretty much every time we fuck.” Adam rolled his eyes, doing up his own pants and leading the way back down to the set. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Fic: Square Hammer - Ghost


End file.
